You can't go wrong with brotherly love!
by Able02
Summary: Yaoi. Title from the song from Popeye. Interesting turn of events leads to... Brotherly Love Please excuse the pun. Disclaimer On Profile.


"I don't want this!" _I need it. _"Don't! Stop!" _Don't stop! _Tears streamed down my face as familiar hands glided across my naked body.

"What's woring Al?" the voice was wrong all wrong but it was swwet just like Ed's But there was no way he would do this. "I thought you would love this? 'Ed! Oh please touch me there! More, more!' You're so cute when you talk in your sleep"

"No! This isn't right we shouldn't be doing things like this! You are not my big brother!" I fought my bindings only succeeding in rubbing my wrists raw.

That sinful tongue ran up and down my stomach only just stopping before the area where my pubic hairs where just starting to grow. I wanted it to go lower but it just wasn't right. Teeth clamped around one of my nipples and were quickly replaced with that warm pink muscle that was quickly becoming the bane of and the reason for my existence. "Please stop I can't take it I son't want this." I tried again knowing my pleas would fall on deaf ears.

"But I love you little brother. I just want to help you achieve your dream."

I shivered at the tone in his voice. It just made me want to give in but it was wrong right. "It's not right we're both boys and brothers we shouldn't do thing like this."

"Why does that matter?" a finger slipped inside my ass. It felt weird but not unpleasant. "We should help each other feel good because we're brothers right?"

The other hand wrapped around my weeping erection. I was upset with my body because of the way it was betraying me. I knew his words didn't make since but I wanted a reason to let this happen. I relaxed and allowed him to touch me. "I-I guess… you're right." I surrendered.

With a smile my bonds were released. I rubbed my wrists knowing the skin would be severely damaged for a few days. "Now then." He said removing his hands from my body. I fought to hold in a whimper of disappointment. "Lean Against the wall."

I turned around and braced my hands against the wall leaning forward slightly. That sinful tongue was back again running all the way up my spine. Teeth clamped on my shouldered and the shudder that ran across my body seemed to be amplified in my outstretched arms. "A-ah!" I resisted the urge to cover my mouth and silence the sound that had just escaped my lips. "Big brother…T-that hurts." My pleas fell on deaf ears as my brother's mouth continued to try to mark my skin.

When he pulled away I could see that he had broken the skin and there was a little blood trickling down my shoulder. "You're mine now. No one gets to touch you like this other than ME got it?" he growled pressing his finger inside me again.

"Yes big brother!" the words come out so full of wanting that I am surprised myself. "Only you." I breathed resting my forehead on the wall that was quickly becoming the only thing reminding me that there _are _people living barely six inches away and they _can _hear me if I'm stupid enough to be too loud. Why this wall of all the damn walls in the apartment!?

That dammed tongue was back and I choked on a groan as it traced my asshole. My breathing was getting ragged now as the tongue played with the surprisingly sensitive area. It awas pressing in and god did it feel sooo much better thatn the finger! My hips were moving back pushing into my brothers face without my approval. Not that I was actually complaining. But alas the tongue was removed and run along my spine again I braced myself for the bite that never came as his body pressed against mine, we fit each other perfectly. I pushed away the thought that we were meant to be together. This wasn't right, no matter how much I needed it to be.

"You ready little brother?" sharp teeth tugged at my earlobe making it hard to think. "I'll take that as a yes." I hadn't even gotten out the moan when he pushed his cock into me.

I wanted to tell him to stop because it was too big to go in _there _but the moan from a second ago lasted into another. My arms were shaking harder now and I was going to fall onto the wall in about five seconds at this rate! "I-it's too-" I tried.

"You want to stop?" only the head was in so far and he pressed forward a little on the word stop sending a small shiver up my spine.

"N-no." I said so low I could barely hear myself.

"What's that?" he pulled back now slipping out of me completely.

This time I can't stop the disappointed whimper that escaped me this time. "N-no please big brother!" I don't know exactly what i'm begging for but right now I want ot more than _anything._

"Please…?"

"I-I don't know." I admit.

"Ha-ha! You're really clueless aren't you little brother?" he asks in a teasing voice. "You want me to _fuck_ you right?"

The word sent a chill up my spine. "Yes?"

"Are you asking?" the teasing voice asks.

"Begging!" I blurt. "Please big brother! Fuck me!" I say my voice full of unashamed need.

Apparently this was what my brother wanted to hear because his cock slid back into me, this time going in deeper. I moaned it did feel really weird but also really good. He was slowly pushing into me now. Each inch that slides in makes me mewl in pleasure that seems to build impossibly. I started pushing back against him. My breathing becoming more and more shallow, tears streamed down my face as I took it all inside my body. But there was no way I was going to stop.

We were pressed against the wall now my erection trapped between my stomach and the wall. The pressure was good but the cock inside me was so amazing that it just had to be a sin. I grind my ass against his crotch my body moving on it's own again wanting more but not letting me know exactly what it was trying to get. My brother knew because he pulled back and slammed into me causing a loud moan to surge forward. "Again big brother!" I cry.

I am not made to wait. He begins an even rhythm not fast but at the same time not painfully slow either. Hands are traveling up and down my sides, caressing my skin. At one point his fingers come around to twist my nipples harshly but the action that should have been painful only brought immense pleasure. I was moaning now loud and uncaring. The people on the other side of the wall could go piss themselves for all I cared. I was feeling amazing and I would be as loud at the hell I want(1).

"How does it feel?" he cooed in my ear. "Soes this feel wrong?" he asked delivering a harsh and deep thrust which had sparks igniting before my eyes.

I shook my head. "No it feels awesome big brother! Please move faster." I begged.

His right hand tangled with mine and his left arm encircled my waist as he gave me what I asked for. The paced was maddening there was no rhythm to it any more just random deep hard thrusts. The room wazs filled quickly with skin slapping against skin and our cries of pleasure. At some point he pulled me away from the wall so I was bending over slightly and began to stroke my erection. "Do you like it?" he teased making me blush or try to my blood was busy elsewhere at the moment.

"B-big brother I'm gonna cum!" I said feeling pressure build in my lower stomach.

"You better not cum without me!" he ordered harshly.

I tried to hold back clenching everything I could but I didn't feel like I could stop it. "E-Envy!" I screamed when I finally fell over the edge.

I could feek his cum spill inside me as we slumped down the wall. He held me to his chest for a bit while we caught our breath. Helping me stand we made our way over to the bed and laid there for a bit just basking in the afterglow. "You look beautiful." he smilled at me.

I could feel my cum drying on my stomach and his sliding between my legs. I might look worn out and dirty but beautiful was just not there. "Will you stay with me until ed comes home?" I asked.

"Al, What are you talking about I'm… you called me Envy." The dopple ganger took his true form "How long have you known?"

"Not at first but when you touched me I could tell the difference. Your hands are softer than Ed's. " I told him which wasn't true I just kinda figured out that it was envy when we came into contact.

"And you let a murderous Homunculus have his way with you?" he teased kissing my cheeks which I'm sure were pink.

"You're still my big brother. Not Ed but then again I'm not sure ed likes me like you do…" I felt embarrassed and couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"Well we can see right now, he's home!" envy said.

"Wait What!? No!" I said as he got up and changed to a naked bedraggled version of me and went to greet Ed(2).

1: Song By Avneue Q "You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want(When You're Making Love)" Awesome Song You Should Really Listen To It.

2: Possible 2nd chapter?

Well I had fun writing it although it might suck-(Doesn't read his own work) but I hope you guys liked it so please read and review I promise to get back to Trial And Error as soon as I post this and then I can start my next part of the unnamed trilogy and hope I still have some remnants of a fan base. Please review!


End file.
